


Kinkmas Mistletoe

by thatguywiththefaceOG



Category: Hey Arnold!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Christmas Smut, Come Eating, F/M, Orgasm, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Hand Jobs, Public Sex, Subways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:27:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28243155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatguywiththefaceOG/pseuds/thatguywiththefaceOG
Summary: Helga decides to give Arnold more than a kiss when she finds Mistletoe on the subway
Relationships: Helga Pataki/Arnold Shortman
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Kinkmas Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> requested by nautiscarader

It was December in the city. Snow had descended on everything as has Christmas. Lights and Christmas trees decorated the streets. It was truly the most wonderful time of the year. The one big problem was the crowds. One such that Arnold and Helga found themselves in while taking a trip down town.

The car was stuffed with people. Standing behind him, Helga kissed her husband’s neck. “Helga!”

“What football head? It’s mistletoe.” She pointed up. Arnold looked and indeed, there was mistletoe. So he kissed her back. And then Helga slid her hand down the front of his pants.

“Helga!” He hissed, as quiet as he could. “We’re in public.”

“Relax dear. Look at them. They’re all distracted. Lost in their own little worlds. No one is noticing anything. Just give me control.”

Arnold had to admit that it felt good. His dick grew harder as she massaged it. And no one was looking their way. Helga continued the hand job. It was only as he neared climax that Arnold released that he was going to jizz his pants.

Helga had him covered. She discreetly caught his ejaculate in the palm of her hand. Once he had finished she pulled her hand out and licked his mess all out of her hand. They arrived at their stop. The couple made their way to the department store and made their way into a crowded elevator. As Helga stood in front of him Arnold could help but slip his hand down her jeans.


End file.
